


Everything will be Fine

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy
Summary: It's what I want for us, and for everything in the world.





	Everything will be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I always write my texts in our mother tongue before translating them into English, so maybe part of what I originally wrote if I get lost, and maybe some parts are strange. I have all the originals here with me, and I'll send you If you want.

Oh, baby. How hard it's to stay away from you. It's too bad. I need you and your presence, your words, your "good morning", your feelings. Honey, I love you so much ... Don't do it like that. You know that In need you. Please, don't be so evil to me.

I was wrong, yes, I made a mistake. I madeira mistakes with you, I made a mistakes with me and I made mistake with us. But to made mistakes is human, and I love you. For you, I can do my best and try to be the best I can. You motivate me to want to be better. You give me courage, give me something to fight for. It gives me joy to live. You are the most beautiful and magical and wonderful person in my life.

I'm dying of longing, girl. It's been over a year now that we do not see each other, do not hug each other, do not talk in person. Do not do it, it does not have to be like this. You do not have to want to stay so far away from me. I just want to do you good. I want to be useful in what is possible, and be useful in everything you need. I want to share moments and experiences with you. You understand me? Since you left, I feel abandoned. Abandoned by the person I love. I know that from there I made a lot of mistakes, but now things are a bit different. I'm becoming someone different, struggling to try to be better and better. And when we share that with who we like, the chances of success are much greater. And you know, I really like you. I like you so much, it's even hard to describe with words. Maybe you do not reciprocate at the same level, maybe yes. There's no way I can tell. But sure enough, somehow you may like me, you just need to allow yourself to do it. Actually, deep down, I know you love me too, despite everything that happened.

I understand that you are not a romantic person, and that inside your head you pass huge doubts and questionings. I know that my excessive affection suffocates you, and precisely, I propose to be less so. Well, once in a while, I'm needy, and I need to weed it out, understand me. But overall, I can control this, and be less sentimentalist.

We're wasting time away. I want your well, I know that, although everything I've said, you want mine too. We can stay calm, quiet, in peace. I hate this terrible climate that separates us. Even if we do not stay and date, I want to be your friend. You're fantastic, genial and great. You are a magnificent person, and all those who have you in your life are very lucky. You radiate the most beautiful and warm light, and wherever you pass, colors, perfumes and happiness accompany you. You're all good, trust me.

I want you so much that it would be all right ... I wanted you back, my lifemate. I want to watch movies, series, anime with you. I want to read books and comics with you. I want to play video games with you. I want to help / receive help in studies, be it exams, college or English (you can help me a lot). I want to talk about everything with you. I want to share all my joys with you. Fine, my love. You were the first person I told you I went to college with. Do you remember? Wow, it was so good, and just remembering it now, tears of happiness trickled down my face.

Every day I remember you, I pray for you, I think of good things. Every day I look at my cell phone with apprehension, hoping you have forgiven me and sent me a message. I get distressed, sometimes cheering until you call home (though I know this is a small possibility). But every day I pray that you, finally unlock me and send a message saying that you like me, saying that I'm important, saying that you care about me. And I'll always keep cheering for it.

 

Anyway, I need you, and that everything be okay with us soon. I wish you all the good in this world. A big kiss, and God willing, see you soon.


End file.
